Sonoluminescence
by Biotomegami Lyanvis
Summary: Sonoluminescence. -Alternate title: The end like candy.- And Lily Luna Potter is sorted into Slytherin. Sometimes the people we think we know best are strangers inside. There is nothing behind the end you actually wanted to see... is there?


_Danger lurks beyond my sight_  
_The terror dwelling in the night_  
_Keep me safe, locked from within_  
_Locked inside a cradle of sin_  
_Devil holds me close to him_  
_A slave unto his every whim_  
_The strangest, foulest, evilest urge_  
_Caused by sounds of a funeral dirge_

Lily hadn't grown up on wizarding fairy tales.

Lily grew up on muggle stories, like Cinderella and such, ones that had only a touch of magic and no mention of evil witches or wizards. She strokes her tame, fire red hair with a brush and sometimes wishes it were a little less tamable, like her father's hair. She thinks unruly hair would suit her better.

Lily Luna Potter talks to snakes. Her mother screams over this fact and runs into the house. She screams, screams, screams, and locks herself in the bathroom. It takes almost a full day for her father to coax her out, and she is white and shaking.

Lips press thin together and tears shine in Ginny Potter's eyes. She shakes Lily, shakes, shakes, shakes her until Father pulls her away.

"Please honey; don't talk to snakes in front of your mother."

Lily takes the snakes up to her room instead. Albus Severus tells on her, but her father only sighs and shakes his head.

"Let her keep the snakes in her room, she can't scare her mother in there."

Harry Potter is more wrong than he ever could have thought.

He does not realize that Voldemort is not dead. [_dead he should be fucking dead but he's not and harry potter boywholived can't speak parseltongue anymore, can he? No. but Lily can. Lily Luna Potter can speak parseltongue and harry –The Goddamned Boy Who Lived- doesn't see how wrong that is.]_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Lily Luna Potter looks up at her father and tells him she will not be coming home for the Christmas vacation. Harry looks at her big, green eyes, the ones just like his, and nods twice. Harry thinks she does not want to come because of her mother's histrionics.

He is only partly right, but the more things he assumes about Lily Luna Potter, his only daughter, the less and less truth there will be in them. So instead of telling her she will return, he says,

"We can discuss this closer to the holidays, sweetheart."

But Harry Potter's firstborn _-onlyborn-_ daughter always gets what she wants in the end.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
Lily walks up to the sorting hat and she does not tremble, like the other first years, though some worthless nameless ghost has pelted her with water balloons. Lily potter's head is held up high, though her eldest brother, James Sirius makes faces at her and tries to get her to laugh. Lily Luna Potter is not one for Laughter.

It takes a half an hour to sort her into her house.

Lily Luna Potter sits under the silent hat for quite some time. Lily waits patiently for the first twenty-seven and a half minutes, but twenty-seven minutes and thirty-one seconds is too long a wait for Lily. Her brothers fidget, and Lily says to the hat, quietly, and quite firmly,

"I will not be a Gryffindor." The hat sounds anxious, and a little sad when it responds to her.

**_why not, little one? You have the perfect makings for a-_**

_I will never be a Gryffindor. I would be a Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff even. But never a Gryffindor._

This exchange takes all of two minutes. The hat is silent for another thirty seconds, before a resounding

**_SLYTHERIN!!_** fills the hall and Lily's mouth drops open. She considers that Slytherin is the best option, but not one she expected. She was her father's daughter, after all.

But her mouth quickly closes into a serene smile, as though she had expected it all along, and it would have taken an experienced eye to have even noticed her lapse. McGonagall is one such trained eye, and she takes a little bit of false hope away with her as she leads the next student onto the platform, the hope that Lily Luna Potter is not a bad child.

How _wrong_ she is.

Slytherin house claps for her and Lily smiles sweetly as she takes her seat next to Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius is not fooled by her sweet smile, he notes the way she does not look back at the hat or at her brothers and knows she has no regrets.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_"Sing a song of sixpence_  
_A pocket full of rye_  
_Four and twenty blackbirds_  
_Baked in a pie._  
_When the pie was opened,_  
_They all began to sing_  
_Now, wasn't that a dainty dish_  
_To set before the king?"_

Lily sings, in the Slytherin common room. It's not a song Scorpius knows.

"Singing muggle songs in the Slytherin common room? How-" How what is never discovered, because Lily Luna's wand is under his neck casually. Too casually, in fact, and her eyes turn his way after a long moment, as though she had just registered her hand moving. She looks at him.

"Do not make an enemy of me, Scorpius. There is a reason the boy who lived _lived,_ and it wasn't some sappy love sacrifice. He lived to bring me into being." Her wand lowers and is put away in the silver, black, and green robes that suit her too well. "Don't judge me by my parentage and I won't judge you by yours."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Scorpius is her elder, but despite that, she shares a class with him.

A, singular class, but it is enough.

Never mind that the class is only given to Slytherins. Never mind that the class teaches them about dark magic and why it should be avoided. Never mind that she is only eleven, and Scorpius is twelve.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
Lily does, in fact, go home for Christmas that year. But only because she wants to, not because her father promised her that her mother was all right.

[All right, alright, Ginny Potter is neither. But she pretends. She pretends for the sake of the _children_ and for her husband's sake. Harry has gone though enough in his life, don't you think?]

Lily comes off the train with her suitcase. She wears her Slytherin robes still. She beat and charmed her brothers [beat Albus Severus, charmed James Sirius] into not telling their parents what house she was sorted into. Scorpius helps her unload, and Draco Malfoy is torn between amusement at the shock and surprise on Harry's face, or having a coronary of his own over his son's behavior. Draco settles for present amusement at Harry's expense- later he can demand answers from his son.

Lily turns her face to look at Scorpius, and he leans down to kiss her cheek. It is a brush of air, really, nothing more, but it has Ginny pulling her youngest child away from the Malfoy before he can even straighten up.

Scorpius' blond head turns to look at his father, and the smile on his face soothes Draco's qualms about Potter's daughter. Anyone who can make Scorpius smile in that way is alright with Draco.

[All right, alright, Draco Malfoy is neither. But he pretends, for the sake of his son. He pretends it's okay with him that Scorpius is friends with the Potter girl, because the look on Harry's face, the panic on Ginny's is priceless.]

Scorpius picks up a bag and hands it, politely, to Harry before he can go through the barrier. Harry takes it, but his look is distrustful.

-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-

In her third year, Luna Lily [_Luna Lily, because having the name of a dead woman as her first name, while appropriately morbid, does not appeal to her, Luna Lily, because Luna is much more than she appears and Luna Lily Potter is nothing if not determined. Even her teachers, even her parents call her Luna Lily now,]_ sits in the class with Scorpius and writes in her pad. The words burn themselves onto his matching pad and he smiles.

"You are my boyfriend." The note says, and Scorpius replies,

"Of course. But I knew that already." Luna Lily has a pet snake, and he is curled around her, under her clothes. The teachers don't know, because snakes aren't accepted pets, but Luna Lily's pet snake is well trained enough to never be seen.

[Harry Potter never figures out that he is not a Parselmouth anymore because Luna Lily _STOLE_ it from him.]

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

In fourth year, Luna Lily finds Scorpius manipulating his penis with his hand while he's alone. He sees her, but doesn't stop.

"Who are you thinking of?" Scorpius doesn't pause, but his eyes lock onto hers.

"I'm thinking of you." She sits next to him and watches him.

Luna Lily lifts a finger and strokes the underside, and liquid ivory spurts from him. She giggles, and it is the sweetest sound he had ever heard. He drinks it from her lips.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

By the end of that year, Luna Lily knows enough to be graduated already. She's gotten quite a following, and she does homework for the upper level classes. Not to curry favor, but to learn the lessons they learnt. Any work handed in by a Slytherin upper year done by Luna Lily Potter never earned less than an 'Exceeds Expectations', and even those were rare.

Luna Lily Potter is brilliant, as much or more so than Hermione Weasley.

[_Hermione Granger, Granger, Luna Lily always called her, never Weasley, because Luna Lily never thought she should have been a Weasley._]

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

She takes home the book 'The Tales of Beadle the Bard' during Christmas break in fifth year. It was a gift from Draco Malfoy, and there is an inscription in flowing silver ink.

It says:

_To the girl whom I am sure will be my future daughter-in-law, Lily Luna Potter:_ Lily pulls out her wand and switches the two words so that it reads correctly.

_To the girl whom I am sure will be my future daughter in law, Luna Lily Potter:_

_This book is for you, with all best wishes meant. Should you not marry our son, it is still yours to keep, for Astoria and I have come to view you as part of the family. You will always be welcome in my home._

_Best wishes of the season,_  
_Draco Malfoy_

She also takes home a silver necklace with a matching bracelet only found in muggle London. It is far more expensive than anything her father could buy for her. Ginny Potter tries to rip the necklace from her neck, but almost lazily, Luna Lily's wand is under her chin.

"Oh god…" Ginny whispers as the fear rises up to choke her. It took hold of her like a wild-eyed demon and shook her until she thought she might collapse.

Her hand flicks down and to the side, where her father has his wand out, ready to _Expelliarmus!_ but she is quicker, and she is silent.

Luna Lily holds both her parent's wands in one hand, and her book under the other. She puts both her parents under the full body bind, and then Albus Severus as he comes down the stairs.

Luna Lily lifts her hands to her hair and ties it into a ponytail. Behind her, snow swirls, and her green eyes are illuminated only by firelight. There is something distinctly catlike [_snakelike, just say it, because you know you think it_] about her eyes. Her mouth curves in a frightening smile. Frightening because it is not one that anyone there has seen before.

"I'm going to go live with the Malfoy family." Her head lifts slightly. "You do not, will not understand mother. Father is a mud-blood and you are a blood traitor. But they don't care."

Her snake crawls out from under her clothes.

"Long ago, I found ways around the underage magic trace." She held up a wand.

"Long ago, I found this wand." Harry's eyes widen, and pain sears through his scar at this very moment. If he could, he would be screaming in agony. "It's time for" theboywholivedtheboywholivedtheboywholived "The boy who lived to finally die. The elder wand belongs to me."

She rolls up the sleeves to her robe and lifts the wand- swish and flick, she remembers-

_"Avada-"_

"Lily, don't!" This from James Sirius, and Luna Lily turns to look at him.

Her eyes trained on him, her lips twist into a cruel mockery of a smile.

_Avada Kedavra,_ Luna Lily says, and swish and flick, The Boy Who Lived died a second time.

"I am not Lily. I am Luna Lily Malfoy." Her hand –swish and flick-

_Avada Kedavra_

_Avada Kedavra_

_…_ she looks at James Sirius, funny, sweet, protective older brother James Sirius, and decides he will be better off dead.

_Avada Kedavra._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Luna Lily Malfoy does not go back to Hogwarts. She takes lessons from Draco Malfoy instead.

Luna Lily Malfoy, by the time The Boy Who Lived's death was discovered, was lauded for a hero.

Luna Lily Malfoy slowly took over the wizarding world.

Luna Lily Malfoy killed the last remaining fragment of Voldemort that had wormed its way inside her soul by splicing it out with a Horcrux.

And then, for good measure, she made seven of her own.

There's nothing beyond the happy ending that you wanted to see after all, is there?

Is there?

_Warmth evades my touch and the world evades my smile_  
_Your mirth only serves to make me more riled_  
_Hope languishes, far from the sun_  
_But long will it be before this day is done_  
_Speak your heart while you still can_  
_Before your soul is stolen by this man_  
_Bring unto me the hope that runs cold_  
_This song has yet to become old._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A/n: I have been planning this one for a long time. It is not finished, but it's a One-shot. There's so much more I want to add in here it's incredible. One day, I will write out the full thing, post my own ending to the harry potter series.

It was too damn trite, too damn easy, and too damn… fluffy of an ending. J.K. might as well have taken a fan's ideas to heart and decided to write what she did.

I like this, maybe a little too much, though I don't like the ending too well.

Why "Song of sixpence"?

It was the most mundane song I could think of.

As before, guess the meaning of the title and why it applies, you get a prize. You get to ask for a fic [or two, if you get both], and I will do my best to complete it.

Also, there is a meaning behind why she switches the names Lily and Luna, and if you can guess that, the meaning other than the one mentioned, you also get to ask for a fic.

Also, this is my first harry potter fic, so feel free to criticise as much as you like. I can only get better, right?

Love love,

-Biotomegami Lyanvis


End file.
